


fünf

by panther



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four people who find Newt's mind troublesome and one who finds it attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fünf

_eins_

Stacker finds Newt's mind frustrating. Wonderful. Gifted. Fiercely intelligent. Still frustrating though. Stacker spends most of their interactions just wishing Newt would _get to the point already_. He is a busy man and while he is no fool he is not a scientist and does not understand half of what Newt says anyway. It is all very fast paced white noise until he picks up on what he is looking for. Still, he would not swap him for another. Newt is the best. It is just better for everyone involved if Stacker only has to deal with him personally in small doses. 

 

_zwei_

Raleigh thinks Newt is unstable, pure and simple. His feelings on the Kaiju are not normal and it would not surprise him in the slightest to find the war back on in six months because Newt had been breeding one in the basement. Raleigh is a pretty quiet man these days and a depressed one to boot. It takes a lot to get a reaction from him but there is always an angry stirring in his chest when he sees Newton Geizler. Tattoos of kaiju. Really. Despite that, he knows how much work the Doctor has done on the breach and ending the war. He doesn't like him but he trusts him. That is enough. 

 

_drei_

Mako finds Newt terrifying because they are both socially awkward people and yet handle it so very differently. They both get anxious too and while Mako remains silent in order to cope Newt seems to never stop talking. It does not make sense in her mind to talk so much when anxious about talking to people. Surely that means people talk to him more and he will get more anxious? She asks him about it once and he shrugs and laughs nervously while insisting the words just tumble out and then he just keeps talking so the other person does not have the chance to tell him he's an idiot. She doesn't get it. 

_vier_

Hannibal Chau finds Newton Geizler's brain troublesome because it means there is someone that knows about as much about these sons of bitches as he does and is not behind the walls of a war bunker. No. This idiot is running through the streets and leading Kaijus to him because he drifted with one. Because he was intelligent enough to create a machine and drift with one. Intelligence is good for the world but some people are too clever. He could hold out and charge more for the parts when they get them but frankly as soon as this is over he wants the man out of his sight as soon as possible. 

_fünf_

Hermann Gottlieb finds Newton Geizler's brain fascinating. _Sexy_. He would rather Newt went about his work in a quieter way but mostly he is amazed at the things he comes up with. Dedication is something Newt has by the bucket load and Hermann admires that. He's attracted by it. When they drift together Hermann gets an even closer look at how Newt's brain works, how he thinks, why he does things. It is very arousing. Of course, they have no time to think on it at the time. They have a world to save after all. After though, is when Hermann shuffles into Newton's room at the Shatterdome. No one will miss them now the celebrations are in full swing. Newton waves his hands around in the air and shrugs. Hermann throws his cane to the floor and seizes him by the front of his shirt. He'll like that, Hermann knows.


End file.
